


Specter

by stellanti_nocte



Series: Tomarry and Harrymort Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pet Names, but i love pet names okay, not really great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellanti_nocte/pseuds/stellanti_nocte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort's ghost haunts Harry after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specter

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* This was really only written to appease my kink for Voldemort calling Harry pet names. Hush.

Ignore it.

‘Harry…’

Don’t look.

‘You cannot lie to me, my serpent in lion’s fur…’

Don’t react. 

‘You see me clearly, my dear horcrux…’

Don’t give in. 

‘My sweet Harry, surely you did not think you could escape me, even in death? We are tied together, my little lion…’

Do not show him any emotion.

‘Ah, but you did, didn’t you, my lovely puppet? You believed in Dumbledore to the very end…’

No matter what.

‘Tsk, tsk. You should have let the sorting hat put you in your rightful place, my secret Slytherin, then you would have known…’

Do not get angry.

‘Then, my charming pet, _you would have been mine_.’ 

_Do not let him know the fury those Merlin-damned pet names ignite._


End file.
